


Snowball Fight

by Animefan22



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Implied Incest, implied elsanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22





	Snowball Fight

Elsa and Anna were going for a stroll in the woods, away from their duties for a day.

  
"I always loved the winter," Anna said, causing Elsa to blush faintly.

  
"Really?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, it really is beautiful."

  
Elsa smirked then. “If that’s the case, why don’t you like it when I do this,” she zapped her sisters ass with some ice.  
Anna yelped, “Cold!”

  
Elsa stopped her torture with a low chuckle. They continued walking and Elsa had walked ahead of her sister. Taking this opportunity, Anna made a snowball. She threw it and it hit the blonde on her neck and shoulders.

  
When Elsa realized, she had a look of shock on her face. Anna laughed at this. When Elsa heard the younger giggling and laughing, she turned back to the ginger, mischievous grin plastered on her face now.  
Anna began to back up, knowing exactly what her sister had in mind.

  
Elsa whipped up a snowball with her powers. A bigger snowball that put Anna’s to shame.

  
The blonde chased after her sister, both girls laughing. This was the first time the two could be themselves and be close at the same time without having to give or follow orders.  
The snowball was finally thrown and it hit the younger in the face causing her to stumble back a bit. The platinum blonde smirked and tackled her down to the snow. They landed with a soft thud, Elsa almost straddled ontop of Anna. They were both giggling madly by now.

  
"Love you, my Ice Queen." Anna finally said, leaning up to kiss Elsa on the lips then nuzzling into her.

"Love you too, my Spring flower." Elsa spoke back, smiling soft and tilting the youngers face up for another loving kiss. A soft blue blush dusted her cheeks as a rosy pink one dusted Anna’s.

~End~


End file.
